In wireless communications, two types of services may coexist generally. For example, a trunking communication service and a common service coexist probably. The problems which may be caused by the coexistence of two types of services in the wireless communications are explained below by taking the above-mentioned two specific types of services as an example.
The trunking communication service is a half-duplex bidirectional service and realizes one-to-many communications. The characteristics of the trunking communication service is that one user is talking while one or more users are listening. After users who need to talk initiates talk permission requests, a network decides who can obtain a talk permission in accordance with a certain seizing policy. This user who obtains the talk permission will become a talk user, and other users in a trunking group will become listen users. Thus, the talk permission can be repeatedly exchanged to make the users in the trunking group talk and communicate until this trunking call is ended.
A trunking system is frequently used in the fields of emergency, job scheduling, traffic guidance and the like. In a using process of trunking User Equipment (UE), the trunking UE will frequently move from one cell to another cell. In a system supporting concurrence of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) common service and a trunking service, LTE common services and trunking talk users have Radio Resource Control (RRC) links, while trunking listen users do not have the RRC links.
In the case that the UE moves within a cell, there is a scene, in which the RRC links exist, in a handover process controlled by a network side. In the handover process, it cannot be ensured that a service initiated during the handover process is initiated normally in the relevant art.